An Order of Madness
by OceanicSummerNights1
Summary: AU "There is madness in courage, you know." She didn't know he was Lord Death's son. If she had, she wouldn't have punched him. If she had, she would never have dared to look him in the eyes. Now, all lower class meisters are suffering because of her. He haunts her. He wants her soul, he's made that clear. An uproar has begun, changing the fate of meisters under Shinigami forever.
1. Chapter 1

_"This is all your fault, Black Star! Do you know what happens if we miss curfew!/" Maka's teeth were bared in a scowl, her eyes narrowed at her friend. Her teeth chattered even as they were clenched together. A small shiver crawled along her spine as the cold slithered underneath her jacket sleeves, chilling her skin, and causing her to shudder. Maka furrowed her eyebrows in concentration, trying desperately to ignore the icy air as it brushed past her face. The red sky was ten shades darker than it had been earlier that day. Night in Death City was truly eerie._

_A few feet ahead on the wide, empty road, Black Star craned his head around to glare at Maka. "Shut up and walk faster, Maka. If you weren't so slow, we would've been home by now!" he commented, waving his hand dismissively. Maka felt her face heat up with frustration. She bit her tongue to keep herself from snapping at Black Star, her gaze flickering to the stone brick buildings to her left and right. Immediately, she locked her gaze on the path ahead. The tall buildings around her seemed to be closing in on her and Black Star, bending down from their end near the heavens to trap the duo. _

_"Hey, Maka, look! They're having that winter light festival near the dock! This is the perfect stage for a big star like me!" Maka could only blink as Black Star sprinted full speed to an array of lights far ahead. From where Maka stood, they were blurry and there were no silhouettes of people. She knew that the winter light festival occurred around that time year, but it had been made clear that academy students would be unable to attend that year… Thanks to a certain 'star', the curfew had already been made earlier. It was Black Star's lack of respect for the line of authority that constantly got him (and his associates) in trouble. The social pyramid was simple to learn and understand._

_Those with the least power, Lower Class Meisters_

_Those who ranked second to least, Upper Class Meisters_

_Second to highest power, The Death Scythes and Their Meisters_

_And the highest and most powerful, the Shinigami_

_Maka's eye twitched as Black Star's figure retreated farther and farther away into the darkness. Slowly she lifted her hand and smacked her own cheek. She needed to recollect herself. As soon as she became aware again, she dashed after Black Star, using all her energy to move as quickly as she could. The world around her blurred in her sight, her legs pumping harder and harder._

_Until she hit something. Maka was flung back a few feet. She braced her hands against the ground, digging her heels into the dirt to create traction. Slowly, she looked up at the new figure. _

_His hair was raven black with three white strips stretching halfway across his head. His eyes were an eerie shade of melted gold with rings within the irises and he was covered from head to toe in a dark cloak. Maka had never seen any meister or civilian like him. However, it didn't cross her mind that he could be anything but a meister or the average guy. If she hadn't been so upset, she would have considered using her soul perception to see his soul. Unfortunately, logic escaped her thoughts as she marched forward, cheeks puffed with anger._

_"You didn't have to shove me!" she growled, balling her hands into fists. Her 'assailant' watched her with a blank gaze, his lips bent in a strong frown. Very carefully, he began to dust himself off; shoving his hands into his pants' pockets before continuing toward the direction from whence Maka had came. A vein bulged on Maka's forehead, her lips bending into a snarl. "Hey!" she called after him. He ignored her. _

_Now she was pissed._

_Maka ran back towards the young man, stopping in front of him and slamming her fist into his stomach. She watched with satisfaction as he hunched over. She folded her arms."Now we're even." Her eyes widened as the cloak slipped off the young man's shoulders. As if they suddenly become numb, Maka's arms fell loosely to her sides, dangling in the air. Maka's mouth hung open slightly, her eyebrows turning upward in horror. _

_A Shinigami._

**_'When battling a Shinigami, one cannot be assured the safety of this or her soul.'_**

_Maka stepped back unsurely, finally mustering up the courage to move away. From behind the hunched over Shinigami, Black Star had finally returned, his hands full of sugary food and beverages. "We're set for life!" he proclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. When he came close enough to seen the scene that had just played out, he halted. "Maka…" he began softly. Maka bit her lip. Black Star was never quiet… she'd really done it now. "Isn't he… a Shinigami?" Black Star finished with a monotonous tone._

_Suddenly, his teeth bared in a grin once more and he burst out laughing. "You... ha! You beat up a Shinigami! And you call me a bad egg!"_

_Maka's face reddened and she shook her hands desperately. "No! I didn't! I just punched him, that's all! He's-"_

_"Perfectly fine, thanks for asking." In all the commotion, Maka and Black Star had momentarily forgotten to pay attention to Shinigami. The young man stood up straight, his eyebrows furrowed and his once emotionless eyes now dark with quiet fury. His gaze locked on Maka who stiffened in response. The Shinigami extended his hand. "Death the Kid." He said bluntly. Maka cringed as she lifted her own hand to shake his. His grip was tight, almost hostile. It was clear now that her punch hadn't fazed him at all. He'd simply taken his time in responding._

_Maka's lips twitched. "I'm very sorry, Death the Kid, sir… Shinigami… ugh…"_

_"Just 'Kid' is fine." The Shinigami stated, his hand still holding hers. Maka was beginning to become uncomfortable under the weight of his stare and she shifted her feet nervously. What was going through that Shinigami's mind as he shook her hand? Was he thinking of the millions of ways to punish her, to make her suffer? Maka felt her weight ease onto her toes, just in case she needed to run away quickly. She wasn't stupid. Shinigami weren't known for being the most forgiving._

_Black Star scoffed at the sight of Maka and Kid shaking hands, pushing his way in between the two. He glared at kid, lowering his head. "So you're a god of death?" he sneered. "Well, I'm Black Star, the biggest star ever to exist. Don't waste your time bullying Maka… __**I'm**__ the one who will surpass god! Why not start with the one with a dumb name? 'Death the Kid' where did that come from!?"_

_Kid raised his head, staring down at Black Star with murderous intent. "I was named after my father Lord Death. I'm sure you've heard of him."_

_By now a large crowd had become to form. Nosy, noisy people assembled around the trio, watching with both curiosity and wariness. Whispers echoed from all around, eating at Maka's ears. 'Lord Death's son!'_

_'Those kids must want to die!'_

_'They're rebelling against Shinigami? Death will soon erase them!'_

_Black Star smirked, sniffing at Kid. "Lord Death's son, huh? Sounds like my kind of target! Feel the power of the great assassin, Black Star!" he screamed. Maka was instantly on Black Star, grabbing her friend and using all her power to hold him back. She dragged him by his hands, attempting to run away from the Shinigami. Black Star, being caught off guard, was pulled along easily, his pants and shoes being brushed along the ground. Maka dared herself to look back as she ran, her eyes catching sight of the confused group of bystanders and the Shinigami in the center. His cold eyes watched her go. His body didn't move._

_Sweat pooled on Maka's forehead as she opened the front door to her and Black Star's apartment in the line of homes for meister students. She quickly locked the door, slumping onto the ground. Black star scowled at her. "What was that for!?" he questioned fiercely. Maka squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "We were about to fight a Shinigami…" she whispered, her voice soft like the breeze. "We would have died, Black Star. He's Lord Death's son! People saw! We're going to be locked away! Murdered! The Shinigami will end us…"_

_Black star remained silent, falling to the floor beside Maka. The two spent their night there in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Tomorrow was going to be a dark day. The tension… thickened the air._

_(A/N: Chapter One Complete! :D Hope you enjoyed it! In case you were wondering, Soul and Tsubaki are roommates because they are weapon partners. I switched it up a bit. Meisters room with meisters, Weapons with weapons. Anyway, Death City is a bit more modernized in this story and Shinigami are the top-dogs! Meisters work with Shinigami only because they fear the Shinigami power… and lower class meisters aren't treated exceptionally by anyone above them. Chapter Two up soon! Thanks for reading!)_


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Sickness

It was swollen gray clouds and the smell of rain on cement that greeted Maka Albarn that morning. Buzzing cars and sleepy eyes. Bitter conversations and broken moods. If Death City were to be called one thing in the morning, it would be hell. A pounding in Maka's ears supported this claim.

The subway was already a quarter filled at 5am. The stone pavement was partially covered by unfamiliar faces, each sporting their own 'morning mask'. Even Black Star, who was leaning his full weight on Maka's shoulder as he zoned in and out of consciousness, couldn't bear to be loud. Maka barely noticed the extra weight on her right shoulder.

"Attention subway goers. Attention. The 5:15 train to Death Square is running late due to the weather. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please no, we are doing all we can to assure your safe travels. Thank you. "

Even the subway announcer didn't sound too sure of himself. Maka sighed, gently prodding Black Star's head. "Hey..." She murmured with a yawn. "Our train is going to be late. We won't get to school on time. You want to walk?"

Black Star groggily opened one eye. "The... What?" He breathed with a groan. Maka didn't bother responding. It was obvious to her that she and Black Star weren't going anywhere.

Blankly, Maka stared at the dark subway tracks. All she wanted was to go back to sleep and forget about interacting with the rest of humanity. The more people she saw, the more she remembered the night before. When she made the mistake of punching Death's son. Mama was surprised she had gotten any sleep that night. Even now it felt as if he was there... Waiting to make her suffer.

Though Maka didn't notice it, from the shadows there was someone watching. That same Shinigami stood leaning against the wall just before a subway tunnel. Kid was quiet, unblinking as he watched Maka and Black Star shift around, trying to manage their uneven weights. Kid frowned. This was the girl that dared to attack a god. Of course, contrary to the reputation of Shinigami, Kid understood that mortals make mistakes. That wasn't the reason to end their pitiful lives. However, something about this 'Maka Albarn' (Kid promptly found information on the girl after the confrontation ) interested him. Perhaps it was her grigori soul. No... It wasn't the type of soul she had...

It was simply her soul itself.

He wanted it.

Kid couldn't begin to know where these feelings came from. He believed it to be what humans called a 'crush'. His sudden obsession with her soul didn't surprise him. Shinigami's emotions were amplified in a way slightly different from humans'. Only now, however, had he experienced it with anything other than symmetry.

Kid closed his eyes, listening to the shrill of a train as it scraped the tracks, halting in front of both him and the meisters he had been watching. Slowly, Kid began to walk to the same car Maka and Black Star had entered.

"Ugh~ Maka... even a big star gets tired every now and then. " Black Star moaned, still clutching Maka for support. Maka, now a bit more alert, shook her head. "You think you're the only one who's tired? It's already 5:30. School starts at seven and this ride is an hour long. " Maka muttered, pressing her cheek on the top of Black Star's head. It could have been called cute... If they didn't look like zombies. The two paid no mind to anyone else boarding.

Maka and Black Star's eyes were closed when Kid sat next to them. Kid studied Maka. She had dark bags under her eyes, her hair loosely thrown into ponytails. She was wearing the same thing she'd been wearing the night before. Her hair was now... Horribly unsymmetrical.

Kid's eye twitched. He lifted one trembling hand to fix this disaster. He couldn't take her soul. Not when she looked like that. All he had to do was fix the problem. Then he'd take her spirit for his own.

Maka began to stir, stopping Kid's hand as it neared her hair. Kid trembled, lifting himself and disappearing to another portion of the train. Maka opened her eyes to nothing. Settling back into a comfortable position, she closed her eyes once more. As she drifted off for a nap, she could have sworn she felt something brushing her hair.

Pressed against a hard brick wall, Maka and Black Star had their faces twisted with reluctance, both of them listening to the commotion in the auditorium through the opened double doors. A grand ceremony was occurring. Luckily for the two, it seemed to be just beginning. Maka gulped, catching a glimpse of the headmaster. His lips were twisted into a snarl, sharp eyes dancing around the crowd of sitting students. Maka's heart fluttered in her chest. Please... Please let that man not be looking for them.

"And so!" The Headmaster's booming voice ricocheted of the thick auditorium walls. "For the greater good of meisters, weapons, witches, and of course, our highest Shinigami, this school will open its doors to all types of students! The necessary changes are to take place as of today! No acceptions! And at such a wonderous time... Our school festival begins tomorrow. Enjoy your new colleagues presence and respect the order of authority! To honor this assembly, we have a guest. Bow your heads and show respect to this god. "

Black Star pushed down Maka's head so he could see, eyes narrowed. "God!? Who the hell thinks they can upstage the great Black Star?"

Maka was about to growl at Black Star to get off her when she caught sight of the guest speaker. Her eyes widened and her back hunched over in disbelief. "Death the Kid..." Her lips formed an with version of the name. Kid walked gracefully onto the stage, standing above the crowd of students with an aura of authority. Mutters of disbelief spurned from the group of youths, only to quickly be hushed by the headmaster.

Kid glanced at Maka in the doorway, his lips curling into a smile when she ducked her head. He paid no mind to Black Star's glaring, focusing his attention on the students. "My dear fellow students. As of today, I will be attending this school. Let me better introduce myself. I am Lord Death's son, Death the Kid. You can thank not only my father for his sudden interest in co-learning between all social groups, but also your lovely classmate, Maka Albarn. "

Hisses of annoyance roared around the auditorium. Maka's name rolled off multiple tongues, always accompanied by either grunts of anger, snarls of disapproval, or quivers of fear. Maka's face burned and she buried her head in her hands. "Oh my gosh..." She growled, hands balling into fists. Without a second thought, she lifted her head to the gray sky and gritted her teeth. Black Star's eyes widened at his roommate's next actions.

"Shinigami~!" She screamed. It could be heard from a mile away. Inside the auditorium, Kid blushed. Whether he would admit it or not, he enjoyed the sound of Maka's scream. Kid shook the thought away. He continued his speech, not waiting for Maka's strained cries to stop.

"I will definitely enjoy my time here. Let us all enjoy the festival that begins tomorrow, as well of the coming of age ceremony to occur next month. I can't wait to pick my lot of you." Kid smiled pleasantly. "Such beautiful souls I see."

(A/N: And that's chapter two :D Yes, there are more Shinigami than Kid and Lord Death. You'll see who they are ;3 Though you can probably guess. watch?v=Gb76pFc9ErQ&list=PLCcZ7vPViL-2hePZT0GX6ATsr9QQ3fykp This song sort of relates to what's going on with Kid wanting Maka's soul. Imagine Kid as the dreamer eater and Maka as the victim singing at the beginning :)


	3. Muy Importante! Author's Note

Hey everyone :) I'm just letting you all know that I am continuing 'An Order of Madness'. I'm re-writing it. It is now called Peripheral Vision. I'm not sure if this version will be continued, but the re-write certainly will. Thanks for reading~ I hope you'll continue following the story :3 In my opinion, the re-write is much better! Thanks again!

Link to New Version:

story/story_edit_ ?storyid=9415585


End file.
